Late Night Wrestling
by TGWTamworth
Summary: Gru and Lucy want some private time... but Agnes interrupts them! Lucy is especially quick to get her back to sleep. One-Shot. Could be Rated T but not really adult enough.


**A little one shot of Gru and Lucy trying to get a little private time... but Agnes interrupts them. ;) I do not own Despicable Me 2 or any of the characters!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gru was getting changed in their bedroom. Lucy sneaked into the hallway and quietly creaked open the girls' bedroom door. She peaked her head slightly around, and was greeted with the image of them fast asleep. Margo with her phone, Edith with her bat to fend off intruders, and Agnes with her fluffy unicorn. Lucy smiled warmly, and shut the door, not leaving a crack.

'PERFECT!' she thought triumphantly. She walked back into her and Gru's bedroom, still in her everyday dress and sat down on the bed next to him. Gru was in his normal pyjamas, and asked her, "Are the girls asleep?"

"Yep." Lucy grinned seductively.

"Good!" Gru did not notice. "I need you to accompany Edith to the principal's early tomorrow. She threatened to incinerate a girl's head and feed it to Kyle, and I'm with Dr Nefario–"

He was cut off by Lucy grabbing his face and pulling him into a passionate yet almost violent kiss.

She let go after a few seconds and Gru was breathless.

"Lucy!" he exclaimed, wiping his forehead. "What are you doing? I need to be up early in the morning!"

"But Gruuuuu..." she pouted, batting her eyelashes. "It's been a while..." Gru's face flushed and he laughed nervously. "Ah! Yes! Well... I'm afraid that our wedding night was free of any children, and I will not risk the girls hearing funny noises and knocking on our door." He turned around and headed towards the door to turn off the light.

"But I checked! They're fast asleep!" Lucy desperately tried to reassure him.

"They can easily reawaken." Gru replied as he flicked off the switch and the room darkened to nearly pitch black, but still light enough to see a silhouette. "And as I said before, they cannot– LUCY!"

Lucy had undressed so quickly that Gru had barely just turned his head. His wife of four weeks was wearing nothing but casual black underwear and laced bra that emphasised her chest to draw more attention. She looked at him lustingly. Any man would be crazy not to maul at that instant, but of course Gru was a gentleman... and scared.

"I said no! The girls are in the house!"

"Yeah, down across the hall!" Lucy beamed. She jumped off the bed, walked flirtily towards him and wrapped her arm around his neck. She was usually taller than him but he had the upper hand when she minused the eight inch heels. "And besides, they are fast. Asleep. They won't even know! And you know your wife misses you..." she added sadly, hugging him and bringing his face up to hers. Gru sweated, panicking, with almost no gap between them. Lucy's great green eyes looked straight into his, and whispered, "You know you want to..." She kissed him again, her breasts pressing up against his torso.

"Yes, I do."

While Lucy and a defeated Gru were finally getting it on after a month, Agnes stirred in her sleep. She clutched onto her unicorn, frowning. She groaned quietly, so her sisters did not hear her and were silently sleeping. The little one opened her eyes and rubbed them. The clock read 03:00am. Her mouth wobbled and she got down from her bed, unicorn still in hand. Using a stool, she hopped onto it and opened the door, still not awaking the two others. She scampered down the hallway, this time clutching her stomach and grunting. She made it up to her parents room and knocked on the door.

"Daddy? Mommy?"

The pair jumped up from their previous affairs, and Gru glared. "See what I told you?!" he hissed impatiently. Lucy faltered.

"I'm sure it's nothing!" she argued worriedly. "She probably just needs a drink." Lucy leapt up from the covers, stark naked, and grabbed a robe from the closet and wrapped it round her. Blocking the view, Lucy opened the door to see her youngest daughter staring back at her with her brown orbs watering.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked, kneeling down to her level.

"I don't feel well." Agnes whimpered, wiping a teary eye.

"My poor baby. Gru! Agnes is sick." Lucy wrapped her arms around her and carried her out of the hallway.

"Sick?!" Gru repeated Lucy's actions and followed her out of the room in a robe. "Why are you sick, Agnes?" he asked, concerned.

"I dunno," said Agnes quietly. "But I couldn't sleep." She looked up at him, and then rested her head on Lucy's chest.

"Don't worry, angel. We'll make sure you're okay." As she entered the kitchen, Lucy took some medicine from the cabinet and instructed Gru to pour a spoonful.

"Will this make me feel better?"

"It should do." her mom smiled. "And then we can all go back to sleep." She added a wink at Gru, who blushed uncontrollably once again.

"Okay, Agnes. Take this and swallow right away." Agnes did as her dad instructed. She immediately regretted her decision and imitated one of the purple minions. "BLEGH!"

"This should get you to fall asleep easier too." said Lucy, kissing her on the nose. "Do you wanna go back to bed?"

"Yes, please. I want Daddy to carry me this time!"

As the family of three walked back down to the girl's bedroom, Agnes piped up. "Oh, Daddy? Mommy?"

"Yes?" they smiled in unison.

"Why are you naked under those robes?"

Gru and Lucy froze, their eyes glancing into each other's and then back at Agnes. They chuckled uneasily and were fast to think something up.

"Well, we, uh, we..." Gru tried to think but nothing came to mind. "We were..."

"Naked wrestling!"

Gru and Agnes stared in disbelief at the redheaded woman.

"Yeah!" she continued (not like she could go back...). "It's a form of wrestling only husband and wife can do. We're naked because it needs to be fair since we wear different clothes." Gru looked at her like she had grown five heads and they had eaten Margo and Edith.

"At 3 'O' Clock in the morning?" Agnes asked innocently. Lucy brought her face close to hers and whispered into her ear,

"That's when our bodies are ready to take it."

Agnes frowned into her lap and shrugged. "Get him, Mommy!" she giggled.

"Oh, I will." Lucy winked. "Okay, honey. Off to bed!" As soon as they left, Agnes fell into a deep sleep in her bed, her unicorn safely by her side.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Back in the parents' bedroom, things were getting heated...

"I told you they'd wake up!" Gru whisper-yelled.

"Tch. One in a million chance that happened!" Lucy shrugged it off. "Now. Where were we...?"

"If you even THINK, that we are finishing that," Gru steamed. "you have another thing...!"

Lucy pushed him forcefully onto their bed and climbed on top of him, undoing her robe and flinging it to the side.

"Coming?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning, Gru was down in the lab and Lucy was dropping Edith off at school early to talk to their principal. Margo and Agnes sat at the kitchen table eating cereal and waiting for the bus.

"Are you okay after last night, Agnes? I heard you were sick." asked Margo.

"Yeah. I think I had too much candy." the six-year old grinned. She poured herself more milk.

Margo rolled her eyes, smiling at her baby sister. "Well, I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Margo, do you know why Mommy and Daddy naked wrestle at 03:00am?" Margo choked on her breakfast.

"What...?" she managed to cough out of all the pieces stuck in her throat.

"They answered the door naked last night and they were doing something together with no clothes."

Margo was not disgusted, even at twelve years old. She merely cracked up, and Agnes looked at her confusingly.

"What? What? I wanna know what they were doing!"

"Well, remember when I went out with Antonio and Dad said it was puppy love?"

"Yeah?" she listened intently.

"This is dog love."


End file.
